


my monster ; soonhoon

by softtkei



Series: luvs [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soonyoung might eat someone, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtkei/pseuds/softtkei
Summary: in which jihoon meets the monster under his bed





	my monster ; soonhoon

people say that the monster’s under our bed aren’t real. they say they were just stories parents told their children to get them to behave. legends of the boogie man passed down for generations, lurking in the dark and under your bed, behind the curtains and in your closet. warnings also traveled far, don’t let your foot hang over the side of the bed or else he just might grab it. 

jihoon was well aware of these stories, his mother telling them to him when he was a child so he would stay in bed at night. “don’t get up anymore, okay ji? after 10pm the monster under your bed will get you if you get out past bedtime.” jihoon listened, of course, he didn’t want to be taken to wherever the monsters take you. 

but now, he’s grown up and living alone. he doesn’t believe the stories anymore, having learned as he grew that these things were fictional. still, though, he just can’t seem to shake that feeling when he leaves his leg out of the covers when going to sleep. he doesn’t know why he’s still “scared” of this, doesn’t know why, after countless self-assurances, that the monster was not real. 

or so he thought.

jihoon was sitting cross-legged on his bed, testing out different beats on garageband when he managed to drop some chips on his blanket and the floor. ‘see, this is why we don’t eat on the bed, hoon,’ the boy thought to himself. he went to get up but stilled when he heard a soft thump from under his bed. jihoon slowly peaked over his bed to see the chips still on the floor. he sighed before peering even further, hanging upside down to look under. he glanced around, a bit afraid of what he might find.

after finding nothing, he chuckles to himself. jihoon, a twenty-two year old college student, scared to find a monster under his bed. ‘ridiculous,’ he thought. however, not everything is as ridiculous as we make it out to be.

 

 

the next occurrence was when jihoon’s friend, seungcheol, came by to work on a project for their music class. they had moved into the former’s room since that was where all the needed equipment was placed. jihoon sat on the bed while seungcheol took the desk chair. they had worked on a dozen measures before ultimately giving up after getting stuck on some notes. 

“thank goodness this project isn’t due for another month, huh?” seungcheol asked as he flopped onto the bed next to jihoon. 

_thump_

“i agree, we’ve already done a quarter of it in two hours, so i think once we get past this stump, it should be a pretty smooth ride.” jihoon replied, moving his laptop to his desk.

seungcheol and jihoon had been friends since high school. the two were so close with each other that they’ve probably— though accidentally— seen the other naked before. the moment they found out that they’d gotten accepted into the same university, they flipped. they had already started planning all the things they’d do once they became totally independent. one of them being an apartment for the both of them instead of staying at the dorms.

seungcheol and jihoon had landed different, albeit good paying, jobs. they agreed to go half and half on the rent as well has home duties. jihoon took care of house chores and seungcheol took care of groceries and cooking. it was efficient for the both of them, so they continued to live together through the years.

seungcheol turned on his side and put his arm around jihoon’s waist, groaning at how tired he was. jihoon zoned out just as the other started complaining about his night classes. ‘maybe i’m just sleep deprived, that’s why i keep hearing things,’ jihoon tried to justify with himself. he knows he shouldn’t be worrying about something being under his bed. but even as a grown adult, jihoon couldn’t help but be a little bit scared.

“yah!” seungcheol yelled at jihoon once he noticed he wasn’t paying attention. “you’re not even listening to me!”

jihoon shook his head as an attempt to get these thoughts away. “sorry, i’m also very tired.”

seungcheol nodded, knowing how cranky his friend can be when tired. he said something about going to the store, jihoon honestly couldn’t recall, before leaving the room. jihoon sighed as he flopped down onto his bed. 

_thump_

there it is again. jihoon was sure of it. he practically threw himself over the side of his bed as he went to look under it. nothing, again. he was a bit spooked at this point. in a small act of desperation, jihoon called out.

“uh, hi?” he knew it was foolish to try and talk to something that didn’t even exist, but jihoon needed an explanation for all the noises he’s been hearing. he waited. one minute, two minutes, then three. he got no response. jihoon sighed before laying back on his bed. ”i don’t know what i expected. i’m kinda dumb, huh?” he asked no one in particular.

_“you’re not dumb at all.”_

jihoon was about to respond until he realized that it wasn’t seungcheol who had spoken. it was like a voice he’d never heard before, deep and rough as if whatever did speak hadn’t done so in years. he slowly got up from his bed to look under again, this time fully expecting to see _something._ he peered over the side, then completely fell over as he caught a glimpse of two red, glowing eyes. he had lain there, on the floor, for quite some time before turning on his stomach to look under his bed again.

this time, he saw it. he saw the bright red eyes staring back at him. he saw the creature slip out from under the bed in what seemed to be just a dark cloud, or shadow. he saw it sit across from where he was laying. and he saw it tilt its head, almost as if it was confused. jihoon, upon realizing exactly what was happening, shot up from his little spot on the floor and scooted all the way back to his closet. he pulled his legs up to his chest as he stared at whatever was before him.

this _thing_ had striking red eyes, black surrounding the iris. it also had sleek, black hair with two small horns poking out of it. jihoon’s eyes wandered further down its body, finding that its hands, which were delicately placed in its lap, were also black. it looked like he dipped his hands in dark colored paint and just left it to dry. he also noticed that its nails were sharp and long, looking as if it could cut wood. it wore torn cloth as clothes, something like a toga. this, also, was dark in color.

“what— hm, what are you?” jihoon asked quietly, careful in case he accidentally angers it. the creature slowly— cautiously— turned to face the human.

“i’m,” the creature started before pausing to clear its throat. “i’m the monster under your bed.”

“you’re… you’re the monster… under my bed?” jihoon had a lot of trouble processing this one sentence. he just met the monster under his bed. he just met something whom he thought was made up, only in stories that are for children who can’t sleep early.

“mhm! i’m not as scary as i look, trust me,” the monster replied. “i’ve known you since your mom bought you your first bed. when the big boss down there assigned me to you, it was a tough one. you ever watch monster’s inc?”

“yeah?” _man was this thing talkative._

“well, it’s kind of like that.” the monster stated, scooting just a little bit closer to jihoon. he noticed that the other didn’t react so he moved a bit more before stopping to speak again. “the big guy assigns different monsters to different children. we are supposed to feed off of your fear, but since you were never afraid of me, he wanted to switch me to a different child. i told him no.”

“why?”

“i don’t know, honestly. i felt such a strong urge to protect you so i told him. homie said that since i couldn’t scare ya, i might as well be useful and protect you from the really bad monsters. not all of us are bad.”

jihoon sighed, _i guess i could trust him._

just then, they both heard jihoon’s front door open. soonyoung’s eyes widened before he darted back under the bed, looking like nothing more than a mass of black. jihoon looked at the bed, extremely puzzled as his door swung open to reveal one whole seungcheol with two bags full of soft drinks and convenience store food. he stood at the door with a confused look on his face. “um, jihoon, what are you doing over there?”

“i was just uh,” jihoon cleared his throat. “i was just looking for a hoodie. got cold… yeah.”

“okay then, bud.”

 

 

the moment seungcheol leaves, jihoon starts to wonder if what he saw was a hallucination from lack of sleep. his thoughts were interrupted by the same large, black mass coming out from under the bed. he watched as it seemingly molded itself into the same— all things considered— human-like being. it settled itself on the floor, at the foot of jihoon’s bed.

his clothing had changed now, his body in more modern and appropriate clothing. he wore a casual black t-shirt and jeans, though he was still barefoot. now that jihoon had noticed this, it’s the same color as his hands. his hands which no longer had pointy, sharp nails, but decently cut and less rough looking.

“what- um, what… happened?” jihoon didn’t know how to phrase it, settled on gesturing toward the monster’s overall self. 

“oh, uh,” he looked down at himself. “i thought that maybe you’d be more comfortable around me if i looked more like your kind. this is as much as i could do. do you not like it?”

“no! no, i mean, i think it looks great- ah, you look great?” jihoon was fumbling over his words. he’s not used to complimenting people, let alone the monster under his bed.

this whole situation is something out of a fantasy novel, jihoon thinks. never in his life would he had even considered his mother’s stories to be true. well, before today at least. even though, he still tried to rationalize everything that had happened, but to no avail. _maybe cheol and josh are playing a prank on me, yeah that’s it. this guy is just one of their friends. but that doesn’t explain how he turned into gas and floated from under the bed._

as he got lost in thought, the monster looked around the room. he had never seen much other than what he could from under the bed. jihoon really never leaves his apartment unless it’s for classes. even then, he didn’t want to chance getting seen. _well, i sure blew my cover today, huh?_

the monster didn’t know why, but knowing how touchy-feely that seungcheol guy was with jihoon did not sit well. maybe it’s because he’s known him his whole life, maybe it’s because he’s grown attached and protective. no one knows and perhaps no one ever will know. he’s spent almost his entire existence watching over jihoon. the moment he got his first bed, koletis, the boss of the “underworld,” through him up to the human realm and let him deal with it himself. eventually, koletis realized that jihoon was one of the few that did not scare easy, so he offered to switch the other monster to someone more easy to scare. however, he said no, having already become so attached to the human.

“hey,” jihoon snapped the monster out of his thoughts. “what are you? like, actually.” he still can’t believe that the monster under his bed was just sitting there, right in front of him.

“i told you! i’m a monster, specifically the one from under your bed.” he let out an exasperated sigh.

“okay um, do you have a name?”

the monster smiled wide, now showing just how sharp his teeth is.

_“i’m soonyoung!_

**Author's Note:**

> twt ; keisaus


End file.
